1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for producing panel roofing material and, more particularly, apparatus comprising a panel producing machine that is mounted on and movable along an elevatable plateform that can be elevated to the edge of a roof on which panel roofing is to be installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel roofing, well known in the art, consists of successive metallic sheets of paneling layed side-by-side to form the roofing cover. Each roofing panel is formed by a panel producing machine from metal sheet stock, typically fed from a roll of sheet metal. The forming of each panel can include molding ribs down the panel length but, more importantly, includes forming both lengthwise edges of each panel into a form enabling a mating fit between the abutting lengthwise edges of adjacent panels. In some cases, in a subsequent operation, a seamer device is used to form the mating edges into a weather-tight seam down the entire panel length. As known in the art, clips are typically interleaved between the adjacent panel edges to affix the panels to the roof surface. A primary advantage of panel roofing is that the individual panels can be fabricated to any required length, i.e., the length of each panel can span the entire width of the roof area being covered. As a result, there need be no seams perpendicular to the lengthwise seams, so that the roof's weather-tight integrity is correspondingly enhanced.
The term "panel roofing" as used herein, encompasses "roof decking" which also is formed by a panel producing machine from metal sheet stock and is similar in appearance to panel roofing. Roof decking, individual panels of which are installed side-by-side like panel roofing, essentially differs from panel roofing in its use as an underlayment upon which additional roofing material is applied.
The sheet metal from which the panels of panel roofing may be formed is typically aluminum, steel or copper and has a nominal width of 24 inches, with larger widths being available. Each formed roofing panel has a smaller width than this due to the bending of the edges and possible introduction of ribs. Thus, for example, a 24 inch wide sheet of material may be formed into an 18 inch wide panel. A variety of panel producing machines are available from different manufacturers. Each requires having the sheet stock supplied thereto from a roll of sheet material. The machines, which may be driven by a gasoline engine, electric motor, hydraulics, or a combination thereof, form and extrude the roofing panels at rates on the order of 50 feet per minute. An exemplary panel producing machine is the model KR-18 machine manufactured by Knudson Manufacturing Company of Broomfield, Colo.
During installation of panel roofing, the panel producing machine is, typically, either positioned at the ground level, mounted on the edge of the roof, or suspended adjacent the roof edge by a crane. In the case where the machine is located at ground level, the panels produced must be hoisted to roof level for installation. Such a mode of operation obviously suffers the inconvenience of the additional hoisting operation and subsequent handling of each panel to correctly position it on the roof. The need for the hoisting operation is obviated by locating the panel producing machine at the roof edge level. In the case where the machine is mounted on the roof's edge, the individual panels as extruded from the machine must be carried from the machine to the desired position on the roof. If the roof is large, it may be necessary to carry the individual panels substantial distances. Further, the individual panels may be quite long since each will most likely have a length spanning the width of the entire roof area being covered. As a result, it may be quite difficult to carry the panels any significantly distance. Of course, the machine may be periodically relocated along the roof edge to the proximity of where panels are currently required. However, the machines are typically quite heavy. For example, the Knudson model KR-18 machine weighs approximately 3,200 pounds. It would therefore be necessary to periodically employ a crane to relocate the machine. This implicitly requires, disadvantageously, having the crane and its operator available throughout the roofing operation. This last disadvantage is also suffered by the mode of operation in which the machine is suspended from a crane, at the roof's edge, throughout the entire roofing operation.
One attempted solution to these disadvantages is provided in a system manufactured by Old American Roofing & Building System Company of Houston, Texas. The Old American system comprises a panel producing machine mounted on a platform which is in turn mounted on a hydraulic scissors lift. The platform and lift are in turn mounted on a trailer. In operation, the panel machine and platform are elevated to the roof level where the machine produces the individual roof panels. Periodically a truck can be used to relocate the machine closer to the location where the panels are required. The Old American system suffers the disadvantage of requiring that the trailer periodically be moved to minimize the above described problems associated with carrying the panels on the roof.